Princess Tutu: The love that should have been cont
by HitomiChildoftheMoon
Summary: this is the continuation of Hika-chan-chi-ru's story with the same title minus the "continued" Read her story first. its basicly the same summary but i added my own twists. R&R
1. Author's note

**This will be the continuation of Hika-chan-chi-ru's Princess Tutu: The Love that should have been story.**  
><strong>I would like to start off by saying that you should read her's first before reading this because it will start where she left off.<strong>  
><strong>If you don't read her part first you probably won't really understand what happens in the 1st9th chapter.**

**People say don't judge a book by its cover but we do anyway. The title says that the story would be all sweet and romantic and it was but since I am in charge of the story, I would like to make things interesting.**

**So here is my stab at the story and I hope you all like it.**

**-Hitomi Child of the Moon**


	2. Chapter 9

**Again I would like to say that if have not read the Hika-chan's beginning part to this story, go read it now.**  
><strong>Also, again this is my stab at the story and I hope you like it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Ahiru woke in the middle of the night. She didn't know why and trying to think back to her dream to see if that was the cause was making her feel uneasy. She sat up and looked back to Fakir. She began to recall the events that happened only mere hours before and smiled. Ahiru then felt an image flash through her mind. She tried blinking it off but then found herself becoming very dizzy. "I need some fresh air." She said to herself. She took one last look at Fakir before walking out of the room and downstairs.<p>

She opened the front door and let the cool breeze wash over her face. It made her feel better. Then another image flashed through her mind but this one caused her pain. She held her head as the pain subsided. "What's happening to me?" She asked herself. It wasn't too long before she shook that off and looked up into the sky. "How pretty…" She smiled contently. And then it happened again. She didn't understand what they were or where they were coming from. 'Could they be memories?' she thought. 'No. They can't be. They are human memories. I had always been a duck.' Coming out of her thoughts she noticed that the snow fall froze.

"What…?"She thought aloud. That when she heard the evil laughter of the sadistic monster; Drosselmeyer. Her eyes widened and she whipped around and sure enough she saw him. "No…." She whispered. "It's good to see you too my little Ahiru. It has been a long time hasn't it." He said to Ahiru with a grin on his face.

* * *

><p>All Ahiru could do was stare at him with the mixture of shock and fear in her eyes. When Drosselmeyer saw this, he frowned. "Now, now don't be that way. I'm not here to put you in a story or anything. I am here to ask you what you thought of my messages since you haven't really answered them." Drosselmeyer said while looking around the house. When Ahiru heard this, she became confused. "What do you mean? What messages?" She asked.<p>

He then turned and looked at her. "Why, the memory images that I've been sending you." He said with a sigh. "Memory? What do you mean by memory? How could I have human memories if I've been a duck all my life?" Ahiru asked with both confusion and anger in her voice. Drosselmeyer chuckled. "A duck was needed in my story and when I was searching for characters I stumbled upon you. Lost and scared. You were desperate and would trust what anyone said. So I chose you." He began as he walked toward Ahiru who just stared at him. "You wanted help and I gave it to you, in my own way. I turned you into a duck and turned you back for the story's purpose. I suppressed all your memories and since now that I am dying, I decided to give them all back. So to answer your question,-"He had gotten very close to Ahiru by now and then he leaned down to have eye contact with her. "You are and always have been human." He said with and evil grin on his face. Drosselmeyer then snapped his fingers and Ahiru's eyes widened as everything came rushing back. She gripped her head in pain. Everything. All of her memories coming back to her. All at once. It was too much for her. She started to scream but not loud enough for Drosselmeyer. Speaking of whom was just standing there watching in delight. He began to hear the gears starting to turn again. Drosselmeyer sighed. "Well I'd loved to stay and watch the show but I must be going now." And with that, he left. Immediately after Drosselmeyer left, Ahiru threw herself backwards against the wall, released her head and slid down with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p>Fakir stirred in his sleep. She felt over to where Ahiru was or where he thought she was but when he didn't feel her his eyes shot open. "Ahiru!" He practically shouted. Ahiru, who had been in her own thoughts, staring out the window, jumped. "Fakir, what's the matter?" She asked with her voice full of concern. Fakir hugged Ahiru tightly which caused her to blush. "Fakir!" Fakir hugged her tighter in response. "I was afraid something bad happened to you." This made Ahiru blush even more. "Why would you think that?" Fakir pulled away and looked her in the eye. "I had a nightmare that Drosselmeyer came back and used you in one of his stories again." Ahiru gasped quietly at this. She gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry…" she said in a soft voice. Ahiru wrapped her arms around him and began to tell him about how she woke up not to long before and hadn't felt good. She told him about how she just went to cool down and when coming back up saw that it was even prettier out the window. "You looked deep in thought though. What were you thinking of?" Fakir asked looking out the window only to see that the snow had stopped.<p>

Ahiru sighed. Of course she couldn't tell him about Drosselmeyer because she knew he would be very upset. Though how much it pained her not to tell him, she had to lie. "I was just thinking about my human life now. My life with you and how much a treasure it." She ended with a yawn. It wasn't a complete lie. She had in fact been thinking about her life or lives I should say. She had been comparing her memories to her current life. "How much was different?" and "how much stayed the same?" she asked herself multiple times.

Fakir looked at and kissed her forehead. "Looks like somebody's tired." He said, leading her to the bed. Ahiru rubbed her eyes and gave him a small smile before climbing into bed. Once Fakir got comfortable, he pulled the blanket over them and they both drifted to sleep, not knowing the events of the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats all for now. Please review! I will only update if I get at least 1 review hopefully 2 but all i'm asking is for one.<br>Please tell me wat you think. And thank you again Hika-chan for leting me adopt this story.  
>-Hitomi Child of the Moon<strong>


	3. Chapter 10

**Ok Here's chapter 10. I really hope those who are reading this are enjoying. I have a lot of things in store for this story.**

* * *

><p>Ahiru had become worn out from the events that had occurred the day before. She didn't really care if she slept in and it helped that they didn't have school again today. All through the night, Ahiru had dreams about her memories. One stopping in the middle and then to the beginning of a new one, or at least to her they were new.<p>

~~~~~Dreams/Memories~~~~~

"Kuzon!" the little pink haired girl called. "Wait up." She stopped chasing her older brother and huffed, trying to catch her breath. The blue haired boy laughed and ran over to his sister. "What's the matter duckling? Am I too fast for you?" Little Ahiru stood up straight, glaring at him. "I told you not to call me that. Those mean boys gave me that nick name and they just made fun of me." She said while beginning to become teary eyed. Ahiru hated when the boys picked on her and instead of just "duckling" They called her "ugly duckling". So she wasn't pretty, but she had talent and a lot of it. Kuzon stopped laughing and looked at his darling sister with a sad expression. "I'm sorry Ahiru… I didn't mean to upset you…" he said reaching for her. Ahiru flinched. "Don't touch me!" she yelled. Kuzon gasped. He hated making her upset but he knew what would cheer her up as it always did. He hugged her from behind. "Quack!" she jumped. "I'm sorry Princess. I really am. Please forgive me." He begged. He knew this would work it had too. "Please… my Princess." He whispered in her ear.

~~~Dream change~~~

"Alright darling, open your eyes." Said a woman with pink hair, much like her daughter's. Ahiru opened her eyes and took one look at her hair and instantly fell in love. "Oh mother, I love it!" She exclaimed while looking at her reflection. "But how on earth did you get I this way?" She turned around and asked her mother. All she did was put her finger over her lips and giggle. "Now that's my secret." She turned her daughter around and put her head between her shoulder and head and looked at her fine work. They both admired Ahiru's short cut, half white, half pink, hair. The upper half being pink and the lower, white.

~~~Dream change~~~  
>Ahiru smiled at herself in the mirror having dressed up for her ballet recital. Ballet was one of her strong suits. She was elegant, graceful and had en pointe down and she was only 4. She was also good at singing and playing the piano. Her mom even taught her a song, but that's another memory. She wore a beautiful white, flowing tutu (similar to Tutu's). "Oh is so pretty, mommy. Fit for a princess." She twirled. Her mother giggle. "You are a princess, Ahiru. Now, come along and let's get to the carriage or we'll be late." They both hurried out of the palace and into the carriage. Ahiru sat next to her brother, Kuzon while her mom had sat next to her father. Kuzon was his spitting image except he had blue hair while father had green. Kuzon had a different mother but she didn't want him and mom had willing taken him in with father. When they arrived, they were greeted by Ahiru's teacher. "King Akio, Queen Miyuki, it's nice to see you again."<p>

"And same to you, Amaya." Miyuki said. Amaya smiled and looked past them to the children. Kuzon was holding Ahiru's hand and giving her a pep talk. Amaya couldn't help but giggle. "Excuse me Prince Kuzon but I'm going to need to take Princess Ahiru so she can get ready." Kuzon looked at her and was thinking. He whispered something in Ahiru's ear and let go of her hand.

~~~Dream change~~~  
>Ahiru was playing with her toys in her favorite place, the meadow behind the palace. There was a cliff and she was close to it. She would love to stop and look at the sea. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there was a nice breeze. She was just fine and happy but then she noticed two men wearing all black coming up to her. She stood up and the men kept coming closer. "You're going to come with us without any problems." One of them said. Ahiru backed away and they just smirked at her. She was scared at this point and started running but she was no match for the older men who were just about caught up with her.<p>

~~~~~~End of Dreams~~~~~~

Ahiru jolted up with a gasp. 'Why?' she thought. 'Why such happy memories and then this scary one? And why did it end there. What happens next? Everything after was just fuzzy.' She just didn't know anymore. "Ahiru!" Fakir yelled. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. "What's going on? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm alright…" she said with uncertainty. "Really? Then why are you shaking?" Ahiru's eyes widened. She was…shaking? She lifted her hand. She was… She was getting a little freaked out now and had a scared expression on her face. Fakir saw this and became instantly worried. "Hey… what's the matter? Was it a nightmare?" Ahiru looked as though she was about to cry. She opened and closed her mouth several times. "I...I don't know…" she said with fear in her voice.

Fakir knew he had to change this at once. "Come on and get dressed. We're going to town." Ahiru looked up saw Fakir giving her his hand and smiling down at her. She took his hand with a smile and when he pulled her up, she tripped off the bed and Fakir caught her, surprised by the fall. Both blushed. Ahiru stood up straight. "S-sorry." She stuttered. Fakir didn't say anything. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her head and kissed her lips sweetly.

When they pulled apart, Ahiru blushed madly and looked down. She felt guilty for not telling him about what happened but she couldn't tell him just yet. A single tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly before running into the bathroom. She leaned against the door and let all her tears out, making sure to stay quiet. Why was she crying? She was a little sad but not sad enough to cry. No. She was scared.

'Something's definitely up…' Fakir thought. He just knew something was wrong but why wouldn't she tell him? He knocked on the door. "Ahiru?" He began. "Is everything alright?" He leaned his head against the door. He heard sniffles and then a muffled "Yeah." He really wanted to help her but he couldn't if she didn't tell him what was wrong. Ahiru opened the door, with new clothes, and met a somewhat annoyed Fakir with his arms crossed. "Well? Are you going to explain?"

Ahiru looked down. "Look, I'm just worried about you." He said when she didn't answer. Ahiru blushed slightly and began to feel guilty again. She looked up at him with sad eyes. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Fakir. I'm alright. I promise." Ahiru hugged Fakir and they both left for town.

* * *

><p>~~~~~In Town~~~~~<p>

Fakir and Ahiru walked through town, hand in hand. They were having a nice conversation. They were both smiling and enjoying the other's company. Fakir looked ahead and saw a stand selling warm drinks. "Hey, do you want some hot chocolate?" Ahiru smiled and nodded. "Sure." She said watching Fakir run off to the long line of cold people wanting something warm.

"Excuse me, Miss, but would you be interested in a newspaper?" said the news boy. "Um sure." Ahiru said. She dug through her pockets and got some money out and paid the boy. "Here ya go." She smiled and took the paper. "Thank you, Miss." The boy nodded and moved on. Ahiru watched him go and then looked down at the newspaper and saw something she didn't expect.

**Ten Years and Counting**

_It's officially ten years since 5 year old, Princess Ahiru, went missing after the Death of Queen Miyuki. As always, King Akio and Prince Kuzon are in town to search for their daughter and sister, in case she has comeback. All we can do is hope that one day, our precious princess will return._

When Fakir was finished paying for the hot chocolates, he started to walk back but then saw Ahiru reading, having the same look on her face as before. While walking back, he thought of a way to snap her out of it.

~~~~Across the street~~~~

"Welcome Back, King Akio and Prince Kuzon." Said the carriage driver. "Did you have a nice time?" The King and Prince were at town square where there was ice skating. It was rather fun once they joined in. They both had enjoyed their time but also missed Ahiru. "It was great." Exclaimed Akio. "It would've been better with Ahiru." Kuzon muttered. He was probably the one who missed her the most. Just before he got into the carriage, he glanced a cross the street. He had to do a double take when he saw a Pink haired girl. 'She looks like… It can't be…' He thought. "Dad… doesn't that girl over there remind you of her?" The king backed up and looked where is son was looking. "There is a resemblance but it's probably a coincidence." Akio said going back into the carriage. Kuzon went to do the same until they heard "Quack!" Kuzon gasped and looked in that direction again. The King, having heard it too, looked around the carriage and stared at the scene.

~~~~Back with Fakir and Ahiru~~~~

Fakir snuck up behind Ahiru, who was just staring at the paper, deep in thought. "Boo!" He screamed in her ear. "QUACK!" Ahiru jumped and turned around, furious at Fakir. "Why did you do that? That scared me half to death." She scolded him and hit him. Though it didn't hurt since she didn't really apply much force. Ahiru threw a punch and when Fakir caught her wrist, they both burst out laughing, not knowing they were being watched.

~~~~~Back with the king and prince~~~~~

They both had watched the scene unfold and they both knew. "Takuto?" The King asked, only to make sure his servant was there. "Yes?" he asked. "Send out messages to all the troops." Akio began to smile. "The search is over."

* * *

><p><strong>Woah. She's really a lost princess? Tell me if you saw that coming in a review. Also, tell me what you thought of the dreams. I appreciate every review I get so please R&amp;R. I would like 1 more review before I update.<br>-Hitomi Child Of The Moon**


	4. Chapter 11

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY! I know I haven't updated in so long and I am ashamed….. I have had writers block and things have been going on in RL so yeah…. Anyway… here it is…**

* * *

><p>King Akio and Prince Kuzon finished with the messages and turned to go across the street only to find Ahiru and the boy gone. Kuzon looked up and down the street. "Where could they have gone…" he said to himself. There were a few people on the street and he doubted that anyone was paying attention to the two. He sighed and turned back to his father. "So we know that she's in town but we don't know her exact location…." The two got into the carriage. "We shall scour this place until we find her." The king said firmly. Kuzon closed his eyes. "Now, now father. We don't want to scare her off." Akio looked at his son, confused. He saw this and said, "There must be a reason why she hasn't come back if she's been here all this time, hidden away from us." The king nodded.<p>

They came to the finest hotel in Kinkan and told the keeper that they would be staying for awhile longer before going to their room to think. "Where do you think she could be…?" Kuzon shrugged. "This town may be small but she could be anywhere…." Takuto, the carriage driver and temporary butler, came in carrying a tray with tea. "Sires, why don't you check the school in the morning?" The prince and King turned to him. "She must be going there." He stated. "All the teenagers of this town are." Kuzon nodded. "I see…. So there is a chance she'll be there tomorrow… I'll go and check it out in the morning…"

"I'll accompany you." Akio said but the prince shook his head. "No father. It's no offence but I must see for myself and hopefully speak with her alone." He nodded, understanding.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and Fakir and Ahiru went back to Charon's house. She let a small sneeze and Fakir laughed. "Why don't you go take a hot bath so you don't catch cold?" She smiled sheepishly and nodded before heading upstairs. Fakir went into the kitchen to prepare dinner. He knew it was early but he was going to make a soup that would take a few hours.<p>

Ahiru went into the bath room and started to take off her clothes as the she let the bath run. It was then that she noticed her figure. It was no longer duck-like but more like Princess Tutu's. She put her clothes in the hamper and then got into the tub. She smiled and sighed contently. It was so nice. She closed her eyes and let herself go deeper into the water. Her happy moment was soon ruined when she another memory appeared in her mind.

_Ahiru ran but the men wearing black soon caught up to her. She had to slow down since she was nearing the cliff. She turned around and started to back away. "Be a good little girl and come with us…" they said. She shook her head rapidly and shut her eyes and the lunged at her but were stopped. "Leave her alone!" Ahiru opened her eyes. It was her mother. "Take me instead…"_

_"No!" Ahiru shouted but Miyuki held her back and stood firm. The men looked at each other, exchanging glances, deciding what to do. "No!" she shouted again. "I'm the one you want… Leave mom alone!" Then something happened that Ahiru didn't expect at all. She watched as her mother went farther from her reach as she fell. 'Why…?" she thought. 'Why mother….?' Queen Miyuki had just pushed her daughter off the cliff and let her fall into the sea below. The last thing she saw was her mother being grabbed by the men in black before she hit the water and everything went black._

Ahiru's eyes shot open as she jolted up from under the bath water. She let out a scream as if she was still falling. "Ahiru!" Fakir shouted from the other side of the door, skeptical about going in at first. She was brought back and she realized where she was. Ahiru steadied her breath before climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel. "I'm alright Fakir…" she called.

She took her time getting dressed, tears streaming down her face. She smelled the food from where she was and thought that Fakir had gone downstairs to continue dinner but she was wrong. When she opened the door, she came face to face with an extremely concerned Fakir. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever to Ahiru. She then broke down into sobs and threw her arms around Fakir.

He responded by hugging her back, trying to sooth her. "Hey…." He cooed. "Shhh…. Come on… Whats wrong…?" he asked softly. He pet and kissed her head as she continued to cry. This wasn't like her and he was worried. 'What is going on?' he wondered. Ahiru didn't answer him and she kept crying and soon fell asleep. Fakir sighed and picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He laid her down and knelt beside her, moving hair away from her face. "Ahiru….."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Ahiru sat up and rubbed her eyes. She looked around but didn't see Fakir. She got a little a panicky and hurried downstairs. Ahiru found him cooking breakfast. She stood in the door way. It was a few minutes before Fakir finally looked over. He smiled. "Hey…" he said. He brought the food over to the table before walking over to Ahiru. "You must have been exhausted yesterday because you slept right through the night…" She looked up at him with an apologetic expression. "I'm sorry…. I knew you were cooking and fell asleep on you…" he laughed and rustled her hair. "Don't worry about it… Now come on and eat. Then you gotta get changed cause we have school." Ahiru nodded and the two ate.<p>

After getting changed, Ahiru and Fakir went to the Academy. It was quiet between the two as they walked through the court yard. That is, until all the girls ran to the gate, squealing. "It's the prince…!" They heard some of them say as they ran by. The two whipped around. Once his face came into view, an unknown anger filled Ahiru and she stood straight. Her bangs covering her glare. "What is he doing here…?" Fakir looked over at her, confused as to why she said it like that. "Ahiru?" Said girl looked over at him, glare gone. "I'm gonna head to class…" she said, taking off. He looked after her before turning back to the prince, who was all of a sudden, coming toward him. "Excuse me but have you seen this girl?" He held up a picture of Ahiru and Fakir was confused as to why he had it. "No… I'm afraid not." He said. The prince sighed. "I see…. Thank you anyway." Fakir turned around and started to walk away. He looked back to see if he went to ask someone else but instead found him staring off in the direction of the forest. He followed his gaze and found Ahiru standing at the edge, glaring at the prince before walking into the forest. "What…?" he mumbled to himself. He watched as the prince followed and he then hurried to class to think.

Ahiru stopped and sat at small stone pavilion. (Like the one from the show…. I have no idea what its called but it looks like a small pavilion to me… anyway if you know what its called please tell me and I'll change it) Why did seeing prince Kuzon make her so angry? She sighed and closed her eyes and found herself in another memory.

_"Please Kuzon!" she pleaded. Said boy turned around and Ahiru saw something that she never thought she'd see from him. He was glaring at her. "Kuzon…." She breathed. He shook his head at her and started to walk away again. "Please…. I need you…"_

_"Shut up…." He said, looking over his shoulder. "Mom would still be here if it wasn't for you…." That hit her hard. "w-what are you saying….?" He turned to her again. "I'm saying you're just an idiotic girl and I want you to stay away from me…" and with that he left her there. She fell to her knees and started crying. Her father had stopped talking to everyone since the death of mother. Now Kuzon wasn't talking to her anymore. 'They think it's my entire fault…." She thought. Ahiru didn't know what else to do so she just started running, tears streaming down her cheeks._

Ahiru was snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of her name. She turned around and saw her brother standing there, trying to catch his breath. She crossed her arms and stood up, again glaring at him. "What do you want?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "After all these years, we've finally found you… I've come to take you home…" She rolled her eyes. "Who said I even want to go home?" His confusion grew but then he smiled softly and he walked up to her, ready to hug her. "My princess… plea-" he began but his arms were smacked away. "Don't!" she shouted. "I'm not you're princess anymore! I have a new prince…."

"W-what…?" His face had a confused expression once again. "You left me when I needed you most! How could you?" Kuzon was speechless. "You know what…? I don't want to hear it…. I'm going to be late for class.." Ahiru turned around and started to walk away. "Ahiru! Please just listen!" he shouted but said girl didn't listen and kept walking.

* * *

><p>After classes, it was time for ballet. Everyone was changed into their leotards and were seated waiting for their instructions. The teacher came in and looked around. "Now class, Today we shall have auditions for our upcoming production of The Nutcracker. Every girl will audition for Clara and boy, Eric. After those two are casted, I shall choose the other parts for everyone else." Everyone nodded. "I can't wait to Ahiru's audition…" a girl whispered. "Yeah… it'll be hilarious…" whispered another and they giggled. Fakir glared at them from the corner of his eye and saw that Ahiru wasn't paying them any mind. 'I wonder what happened,,,,' he thought.<p>

The auditions began and so far there was only one candidate for Clara. It was Ahiru turn. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and began. Everyone gaped and stared in awe as she danced. It was beautiful and graceful. It was never like that. When she was finished, Ahiru bowed and opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. They stayed like that for a moment before someone started clapping and then the whole class room roared with claps. She smiled and took her seat after the teacher told her that she got the part of Clara.

Since the Clara auditions took so long, the Eric auditions would be held the next day. Fakir and Ahiru changed and left. Just as they were about to leave, Autor came up to them and said that he needed to speak with Fakir. The three went to the Music room to speak. Autor pulled Fakir over to the side. "Why do you think the prince came here?" he whispered. "I don't know but he was looking for Ahiru and I'm guessing he spoke with her since he followed her into the woods." Autor closed his eyes to think. "I wonder what about…." He sighed. "Do you think _he_ may have something to do with it? I mean…. It could also be the reason Ahiru turned back….."

Ahiru wasn't paying much attention to the boys and she sat at the piano. She ran her fingers over the keys. A tune played in her head and as if they had a mind of their own, her fingers started to press down on the keys and play the melody that she was thinking of. She smiled and the boys turned around to look at her. "Since when did she know how to play?" Autor asked and Fakir shrugged. They then became extremely confused when Ahiru started to sing.

_Dancing bears. painted wings. Things I almost remember._

_And a song, someone sings, once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory._

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm_

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory._

_Far away. Long ago. Glowing dim as an ember._

_Things my heart, used to know. Things it yearns to remember_

_And a song, someone sings….. _

_Once upon a December…._

Ahiru smiled as the song finished. She put her hands in her lap and turned to find Autor and Fakir staring at her in both confusion and amazement.

"How did you do that?"

* * *

><p><strong>This didn't take all that long to write... once i got into it...the words just kept coming... At least 1 review before I'll update. Thank you :)<strong>

**-Hitomi child of the moon**


End file.
